Enemies Retrun
by Dark-Butterfly
Summary: Old enemies come back to haunt the scouts. I added more so please read and review thank you. :)
1. The Begging

I haven't gotten very far with this story yet. And I'm open to suggestions.  
  
For those who do not know that Japanese names I put a little guide for you  
  
  
  
Japanese American  
  
Ayakashi Sisters 4 sisters Cooan Catsy Beruche Birdy Karaberas Avery Petz Prisma Esmeroodo Emerald Prince Demando Prince Diamond Safiiru Sapphire  
  
Chapter One: The begging  
  
Anther beautiful day in Tokyo was coming to an end. The sun was setting turning the sky in to a tornado of purple, pink, and orange clouds swirled throw the sky. Michiru and Haruka sat staring out the window of the coffee house. "Those girls couldn't be on time if their lives depended on it."  
  
Haruka groaned impatiently  
  
" They'll get here soon. Especially if Usagi stomach has any thing to say about it." They shard a quite giggle, As Usagi and the other scouts walk in to the coffee shop. As usual Rei and Usagi where in a fight about who knows what, something childish most likely.  
  
"Hey Michiru" Usagi smiled with all the happiness of a child.  
  
" Konnichiwa Usagi."  
  
They all sat around the table. Having their own little conversations. When Rei spoke up.  
  
" We didn't meet here to socialize. We got to gather to figure out what were going to do about all the major evil that is around us."  
  
Ever since the earthquake that had shaken Tokyo three days ago Rei had been getting major bad vibes. They weren't sure yet what this evil was but it was cretin that it was an evil one. 


	2. The New Evil

Chapter 2: A New Evil  
  
Mean while in anther realm. The new evil was conspiring with the old evil. Queen Beryl and her four generals Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite stood side-by-side next two the Black moon family. Prince Demando, Safiiru, Esmeroodo, Rubeus and the Ayakashi Sisters, Cooan, Beruche, Karaberas, Petz. All of them were very confused. And quit surprised having never meet one anther the two sides were very confused.  
  
" Who are you?" Queen Beryl demanded " I am Prince Demando of the Black moon family. Who are you?" " I am Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom and these are my generals Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite." " The Dark Kingdom but that was destroyed years ago." " But Prince Demando we where all killed are selves by the Sailor Scouts." " Your right Rubeus." A voice came from a far corner of the room a beautiful girl with short caramel brown hair walk from the shadows she wore a long light blue dress with a slit in the skirt going the length of her legs and the sleeves where long and flowing. She was amazing every one in the room was string at her. " Alexandrite." Princes Demando attired breathlessly as if he were hypnotized or dreaming. Esmeroodo stood there with a distasteful scowl. Safiiru just smiled. Rubeus laugh to him self-knowing full well what was about to take places. The Ayakashi Sisters just whispered among them sleeves. The members of the Dark Kingdom look at one anther in confusion. When some one finally spoke. " You know this girl I take it." Kunzite inquired " You could say that." Rubeus smirk " Alexandrite is it really you? I thought you were dead." " No I have spent many years in seclusion perfecting my magic, planning my revenge.. 


	3. Anger Burns

Chapter 3:  
  
Meanwhile back at Cherry Hill Temple, Rei and the other scouts where doing a fire reading to try to obtain the knowledge of whom their new enemy was. "What does it say Rei?" Usagi complained " You have been doing this for hours now. If it hasn't told you yet then it doesn't know. Besides I'm getting pretty hungry " " Would you shut-up you stupid little meat ball head. These thing take time and I have to concentrate and I can't when you contently bitching and complaining just because your hungry !!" " Rei calm down and stop yelling at Usagi, you're acting like a child." "Ami stay the hell out of this. I am so damn sick and tired of you and every one else sticking up for that pathtic wimp of a leader." " Rei you stop that right now you only pull this stupid little crap. When you get mad and you always take it out on Usagi. It's not right and it's not faire." " Makoto right you know." " Ya well maybe she is right Michiru but it doesn't mean I'm taken back what I said. And by the way before I was so rudely interrupted I did manage to get something." " Well what is it!!!!!" every one yelled d at once " It's something from are past. Some one or something from are past is coming back to get us."  
While in the other realm every one was trying to make scenes of there new surroundings.  
  
" So let me get this sights, and correct me if I'm wrong here. Alexandrite is you ex girlfriend Prince Demando. And you Alexandrite have spent thousands of years planning your revenge against Queen Serenity because why."  
  
" You are correct so far Mr. Rubeus. And the reason I must get back at Serenity is because she had stolen my home. You see the moon was my home my family and my people had been living there for thousands of years when the Evil lord Nakago and his army attack us. For sometime they had been trying to get are planet. We would not give it up so they fight us for it, we where caught off guard and, many were killed I just barely made it my self."  
  
" So why go after Serenity?" Nephrite inquired  
  
" You see at the time I was to be married to Prince Demando in a months time. And to further my anger I had discovered that lord Nakago had died in battle, and a woman named Serenity just showed up and took over. She was claimed a sovereign and the most genres ruler ever. They assumed I had abandon then so I became evil and vengeful I attempted to get my home back. I was proclaimed the enemy and Serenity sealed me away on a planet far away and I prentices my magic and plotted and planed for the day I would get my home back." And I will get my home back!!! 


	4. 1st move

Chapter 4: 1st move  
  
We rejoin the evil forces plotting their next move. "So princess Alexandrite, what do you plane to do next?" "I'm not exactly sure yet but I think it's time to give the scouts a little wake up call. " "What did you have in mined my love." " I will send with your permission of course Queen Beryl I would like to send your generals not to attack but to play with the scouts mess with their minds let them know that their not alone. Also I would like Rubeus and the Ayakashi Sisters to go I want you all to go in civilian cloths so not to draw attention to your selves. Does any one have a problem with that? Queen Beryl?" " No not at all my generals are at your despoils. From now on you will be taking orders from not only me but also from princess Alexandrite is that understood!" " Yes your majesty " " Then off you all go. But do not get in to a confrontation with the scouts be seen but not heard if they confront you conceal your identity. Now go!" 


End file.
